My Doctor Who Rants
by RareFroslass
Summary: A collection of my Doctor Who rants. I will update every so often when I feel a burst of emotion. Read and enjoy! :D
1. The Name of the Doctor

So, I just watched The Name of the Doctor again, but the first time I watched it, I hadn't seen The Snowmen, so it was all confusing for me, but now that I've seen The Snowmen (it's on Netflix) it makes a whole lot more sense.  
Because Doctor Simeon is actually the Greater Intelligence, and he's not in an actual body, like he was in that snow machine thing in The Snowmen. But Doctor Simeon/Greater Intelligence died in the Doctor's time-stream, so wouldn't all of The Snowmen un-happen, since Doctor Simeon got dispersed in time? But he wasn't erased, like the TARDIS explosion did to Rory. So The Snowmen still happened. But then River disconnected, and I almost cried because I knew we wouldn't see her again and she's my favorite character of all time so that was super-duper sad for me. But now I like Clara most of all companions. Rose is such a close second though. And JOHN HURT. I haven't seen the 50th anniversary, but it HAPPENED ON MY BIRTHDAY AND I DIDN'T SEE IT. I'm very mad. But then, I saw him turn around, and I was like, YOU DID WHAT WITH THE NAME OF THE DOCTOR?! And I'm absolutely dying to see the 50th anniversary and the Christmas Special, since Peter Capaldi comes out of the regeneration and I hear it's super quick, but I don't know. But I really hope that Clara still stays for a really long time, like the Ponds did. I think Steven Moffat needs to keep the companions longer. We grow attached Moffat. We grow attached.  
But I wonder how they'll make everything workout. Because I heard that Capaldi would only get one season, which I'm sad about. So we'll just have to see.


	2. Doomsday

Doomsday is the saddest Doctor Who episode ever. I mean, we all love Rose and the series would be so much better if Rose came back more. But anyway, I think that the Doctor hates Torchwood more than he should. Torchwood is a good organization that tries to find out more about space and aliens that are invading Earth. They've prevented a lot of attacks on Earth and I think the Doctor is a little bitter that they're stealing his spotlight. Then again, that is a little harsh. Maybe he just thinks that they're invading on his alien killing/saving. And he got so mad at the Prime Minister on the Christmas Invasion, that was just overreacting. Harriet Jones was only doing what she thought was right for the United Kingdom, and I think the Doctor was still adjusting to his new body, and he was letting his emotions get the best of him. Anyways, I found a perfect song to go with the very end of Doomsday. It's called River Flows in You, by Yiruma. It's very sad. But I digress. Doomsday has a very good plotline, I just think that most of us Whovians wish that Rose could come back more. We saw her in the Turn Left series, which was amazing, and the Bad Wolf reference made me almost cry. Bad Wolf was also very cool, the way they made that the name of the bay in Norway (I think it was Norway). The new baby was also wonderful, and how Rose got her dad back. And, at the end, one of my favorite quotes ever: "I'm burning up a sun to say good-bye." I literally sobbed for fourty-five minutes straight. Well, I think that's it. Thanks to Ms. Estella Black and Margie-me for reviewing, and I will be gone for the next two weeks on vacation, so I won't be updating, but I'll be back soon! Thanks for reading, and leave a review!

-RareCelebi


	3. 50th Anniversary

Well, I've done it. I've seen the 50th Anniversary, and the Christmas Special. But this will be about the fiftieth anniversary. So, I loved it and all, but it didn't feel amazingly epic to me. It was really cool and the Gallifrey Falls No More was awesome, but it didn't feel as epic as, say Doomsday or The Sound of Drums, or The Stolen Earth, or Angels Take Manhatten, or The Wedding of River Song, or any of those. It was cool, but it wasn't epic. I liked the Black Archives. That was cool, especially with the memory wipers and the reference to the fact that Clara had been there before. I also loved Rose's appearance, although she wasn't herself. I loved the personality that they gave the device, but it wasn't Rose's personality, which is what I was looking forward to. Although her costume was pretty sweet. John hurt did a phenomenal performance and the un-locked jail door thing was really funny. All in all, they did a good job, it just wasn't as epic as I was hoping. Sorry for not updating in a while; I had vacation and things like that. But I'm here now! Thanks for reading!


	4. Christmas Special

Okay, so the Christmas Special was awesome. I have to say that first. But I felt like it was rushed, and it skipped over a lot of details, like the Doctor just stayed at Christmas for a really long time and protected it from the dangers of the outside, and the Silence was the barrier between space and the planet. That was all explained and just happened in, like, two minutes. I feel like there should have been a lot more to the storyline and that they should have taken out a lot of the explaining. They should have had everything happen at one time, and the Doctor would never have left Clara behind. I just felt like there were a lot of plot-holes. On the plus side, however, I really liked the Timelord-Gallifrey crack in the wall thing. That was pretty sweet. And I must admit, even though I knew that the Doctor somehow regenerated again into Peter Capaldi, I still almost cried when he almost died. And then I almost cried again when he regenerated. You will always be mah fav Doctor, Smith. Rest in peace my fez-wearing Doctor. I will love you forever. What are your guy's thoughts on the Christmas Special? I thought it was pretty good, but not as good as the 50th Anniversary. Hope you all are doing well! I'll try to update a little more frequently now that I'm back in the groove of school. Au revoir!


End file.
